Kiss me twice, I'm Schizophrenic
by AxouStrange
Summary: - Chut! Arrête de parler Sam! Ils ne doivent pas savoir que je te vois ni même que je te parle. Toi aussi Owen! Arrêtez! Notre secret vous vous en souvenez? Pourquoi tu cris Sam? Et toi Owen, pourquoi lui ressembles-tu autant? Qu'ai-je fait? PREMIÈRE FANFIC DE ASKING ALEXANDRIA (groupe hardcore Britannique) EN FRANÇAIS ! / YAOI
1. Prologue

Encore dans ma chambre... Il y a Rebekah qui n'arrête pas de frapper à ma porte, car elle veut entrer. Je ne veux pas la voir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse comprendre ce que plusieurs ont compris.

Depuis deux semaines je ne suis pas sorti de mon antre. Deux semaines à ne pas m'être lavé, à quasiment ne pas manger. Ma mère s'inquiète à peine comparé à ma soeur de trois ans ma cadette.

À mes côtés, il y a Owen, un jeune homme aux magnifiques yeux verts qui, en un regard, pouvait m'apaiser comme personne ne le peut (_menteur!_), ses cheveux châtains plus ou moins courts et ébouriffés. Il a même une petite barbe qui semble rousse au menton... Un visage si joli... Il lui ressemble trop... tout en étant son opposé... pourquoi est-il arrivé dans ma vie?...

Puis il y a Sam, un garçon au corps tatoués tout comme le mien et celui d'Owen, ses cheveux sont courts, châtains avec des reflets roux. Ses yeux noirs remplis de haine me fixent et pourtant, il aborde encore et toujours ce petit sourire en coin qui me donne envie de vomir. Adossé contre ma porte pour être sûr que je n'ouvre pas à Bekah, les mains dans les poches de ses jeans troués, torse nu.

Dire que je l'appréciais avant toute cette histoire...

**« - Chut! Arrête de parler Sam! Ils ne doivent pas savoir que je te vois ni même que je te parle. Toi aussi Owen! Arrêtez! Notre secret vous vous en souvenez? Pourquoi tu cris Sam? Et toi Owen, pourquoi lui ressembles-tu autant? Qu'ai-je fait? **

**- Mais ouvre lui bon sang!** me disait Owen.

**- Non, ce n'est pas important qu'il lui ouvre, après ce qu'il s'est passé avec James, Cameron et le fameux Danny, il ferait mieux de rester accroupis dans le noir et ne plus jamais sortir de sa chambre. Même... Peut-être que tu devrais enfin passer à l'acte, mon pauvre petit Ben!**

** - ALLEZ-VOUS EN! SORTEZ!** criais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

**- You need a doctor baby , you scared?!** répondit Sam en criant.»

Pourquoi il a fallu que cela dérape ... en un mois, ma vie est devenue un enfer. Ai-je réellement besoin d'un docteur? ...  
J'ai peur... Peut-être que Sam a raison... Je dois le faire. 


	2. Chapitre 1

**Un mois plus tôt... **

**31 octobre 2013**

J'entends frapper à la porte de ma chambre. J'ouvre difficilement un oeil, puis l'autre. Je retourne ma tête sur ma gauche pour regarder l'heure sur mon réveil ; celui-ci affiche 6 h 30. Qui est-ce qui a besoin de me réveille 30 alors que normalement, je peux dormir une heure de plus avant d'être obligé d'aller à l'école. Péniblement, je me tire hors de mon lit pour me diriger vers l'entrée de ma chambre qui est, au plus grand malheur de la personne qui tente d'entrer, verrouillée de l'intérieur. J'ouvre la porte et soudainement, une masse me saute au cou en me criant :

**« - BONNE FÊTE BENNY-CHOUUUU ~ ! **

**- Bekah, tu n'étais pas obligée de venir me réveiller si tôt tu sais, tu aurais bien pu attendre que je me lève de mon plein gré... **

**- Mais j'avais une surprise pour toi ! Je vais le jeter à la poubelle alors...** me répondit ma petite soeur avec son regard faussement attristée

** - ... C'est quoi la surprise, ma poupée ?!»**

Rebekah se mit à rire aux éclats.

Elle est bien jolie ma cadette. Ses longs cheveux bruns sont remontés en une toque vite faite. Je suis un peu jaloux, car ses cheveux au soleil semblent roux. Pas un roux carottes dégoutant. Un roux profond mais éclatant! Ce qui fait ressortir ses yeux bleus-verts. Elle est aussi très chanceuse. Moi, lorsque j'avais 15 ans, j'avais l'air d'un vrai champ de fraise alors qu'elle, elle a une peau claire, douce et sans aucun défaut! Lorsqu'elle est venue au monde, il parait que durant un an, personne sauf ma mère n'avait le droit de l'approcher. Il parait que c'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai commencé à la surnommer ma poupée. Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à une poupée de porcelaine.

Bekah me mit deux bouts de papier en plein visage. Je ne comprenais pas ce que c'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise :

**« Tu iras là-bas avec Cameron, moi je n'aie pas 18 ans comme un certain grand frère qui fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui et qui de plus, est fan de Skid Row. Comme par hasard, ils sont en spectacle ce soir dans un bar à cinq rues d'ici,** me dit-elle avec un petit air hautain **»**

Je la regarde les yeux grands ouverts, la mâchoire pendante. J'en reviens pas! Je lui saute au coup en lui criant des remerciements et en lui disant qu'elle est la meilleure petite soeur du monde. Elle quitta ma chambre pour aller manger son petit déjeuner. Moi pendant ce temps, je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour aller dans la douche, mais en pénétrant dans celle-ci, je vis, assis sur le couvert de la toilette, quelqu'un qui m'a toujours suivi aussi loin que je me souviens. C'est Sam.

Lorsque j'étais jeune j'en parlais à ma mère puis elle riait en disant que c'était un ami imaginaire, jusqu'à mes huit ans. Là, elle trouvait ça étrange. Donc pour ne pas que j'aie de problème, Sam m'a dit de faire comme s'il n'était pas la lorsque j'étais avec des gens. Il me regardait avec un air arrogant de ses yeux bruns presque noirs. Il pouvait être terrifiant parfois..

**« - De ce que j'ai compris, c'est donc ta fête. Bien, bonne fête, petit Ben. »**

Il m'a toujours appelé petit Ben. Comme si j'étais encore un gamin. Pourtant, je suis plus grand que lui.

**« - Eh oui Sam. Maintenant, j'aimerais prendre une douche, si tu le veux bien. **

**- Quoi tu as peur que je voie le Jelly Bean que tu as entre les jambes?! Je l'est déjà vu anyway. Mais bon, puisque ma présence te gêne, j'y vais. Je t'attends dans ta chambre,** me répondit-il tout en quittant la pièce. **»**

Je me dévêtis rapidement puis me regarda dans le miroir. Je regarde mon cheastpiece où il y est écrit " Family First" puis les deux oiseaux bleus sur mes semblant de pectoraux. Je me rappelle lorsque je me le suis fait faire. J'avais 16 ans. Bekah m'avait accompagnée et semblait avoir mal pour moi. Pourtant, ce n'était pas si douloureux. Mon bras droit aussi est tatoué. Ma lèvre inférieure est percée à deux endroits ; j'ai un spiderbite. Mes cheveux sont ébouriffés. Lorsque j'avais 14 ou 15 ans, je l'est passait au fer pour qu'ils soient plats, mais ça prenait trop de temps, j'ai donc abandonné les laissant fous et parfois même frisés.

J'entre finalement dans la cabine de douche pour ne pas perdre mon temps et arriver en retard à l'école. C'est long un cours d'éthique et culture religieuse. Emmerdent en plus! Surtout avec le prof qu'on a. Un vieux grincheux qui ne semble jamais avoir fait quelque chose de spontané de sa vie misérable. Je suis assis au fond de la classe à côté de la fenêtre. Je m'emmerde completement! Je regarde la place vide à ma droite et prie le seigneur que Cameron se présente au cours! Même si c'est deux minutes avant la fin je m'en fiche! Juste, faites qu'il vienne !

Sam se trouve aux côtés du prof et faisait des grimaces très amusantes. Il fait toujours ça lorsqu'il voit que je m'emmerde. Ce qui est moins amusant, c'est quand (comme en ce moment même) je me mets à rire comme un débile ... tout seul. La classe se retourna vers moi. Tous me regardaient avec incompréhension. Le rouge me monta aux joues, je bafouille quelques excuses puis le cours repris. Sam s'avance vers moi avec ce regard provoquant que seul lui sait faire. Il s'assoit à la place de Cameron, croise ses pieds sur le bureau et me fixe. Il se met à me parler alors qu'il sait que je ne dois absolument pas lui parler en présence des autres. C'est notre petit secret.

**« - Alors? Ce soir, tu vas faire la fête, chanter à tue-tête tes chansons favorites que Sebastian Bach a composées, te saouler jusqu'au coma éthylique, te réveiller deux heures plus tard, gerber le 3/4 de la nuit, sûrement encore embrasser à pleine bouche ton meilleur ami simplement pour le plaisir, rentrer vers 8 h 00 demain matin pour finalement te faire engueuler par Sarah pendant que Rebekah va rire de ta gueule et aller à l'école vendredi avec une gueule de bois exceptionnelle. C'est bien ça le plan? »**

Je lâche un petit ricanement. Sam me connait très bien. Il sait comment je réagis à certaine situation, sait ce que j'aime et ce que je n'aime pas, sait comment me faire rire, pleurer, me mettre en colère. Sam est une partie intégrante de moi. Il est le premier ami que j'ai eu. Le second (et aussi dernier) fut Cameron avec qui je fais les 1001 conneries du monde.

Ma mère a déjà cru que l'on formait un couple. Surement parce qu'on s'est embrassé à mille reprises, que l'on fait de petites allusions "cochonnes" comme on dit, que l'on prend des bains mousseux ensemble, mais il n'est que mon meilleur ami! Et lorsqu'on boit ensemble, c'est une tout autre histoire! Il m'a souvent dit que, s'il était gay, il était clair que je serais son copain! Haha!

**« - Arrête de penser à violer ton copinou et viens donc dehors, la cloche à sonner petit Ben !»**

Finalement, les cours passent plus vite en compagnie de Sam. Je n'ai jamais vu ce mec par-ici. De qui je parle? Oh simplement le beau jeune homme derrière l'école, qui fume une clope tranquillement. Ses cheveux châtains presque blonds sont courts, mais très ébouriffés. Un peu comme les miens, mais en plus courts. Il a une barbe presque rousse. C'est étrange vu sa couleur de cheveux! Il est tatoué, comme moi. Il me vit et me fit un petit signe avec un sourire dévoilant des dents blanches éclatantes. Je devais sûrement rougir en ce moment! Je m'approche de lui pour faire connaissance.

**« - Eum... Salut! Moi c'est Benjamin Bruce, mais mes amis m'appellent Ben! Tu es nouveau?**

** - Oui je suis nouveau, je viens d'arriver. Je suis Owen. Ravi de te rencontrer Ben.»**

Je continue à lui parler durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que, en regardant au loin, je remarque Ira, une fille de ma classe et une amie, aux couleurs de cheveux changeante que tout le monde surnomme Ira Vampira, une amie de ma soeur. Une gothique ou une emo je ne sais pas. Enfaîte, je me fiche de son style. Ce qui me perturbe, est la façon dont elle me regarde. Ce sourire qui semble dire " Je sais ce qui ne tourne pas rond avec toi. Et toi le sais-tu ?", ce regard littéralement noir, dont je ne pourrais sûrement jamais connaitre la couleur véritable à cause de ses lentilles, qui cachent un mélange de stupéfaction et de pitié.

L'allemande me fit un petit signe et partie rapidement. En me retournant, Owen était lui aussi parti. Dommage. Je vais sûrement le recroiser bientôt. Direction maison, préparation rapide, kidnappe Cameron puis Skid Row nous voilà!


	3. Chapitre 2

**« - Yo Ben!** cria derrière moi une voix que je connais que trop bien.**»**

Cette voix, c'est Cameron. C'est dommage qu'il soit ici, moi qui voulais aller le chercher.

**« - Hey Came, tu entres encore chez moi par infraction?** répondis-je en me retournant du mur-miroir de ma chambre pour pouvoir lui faire face. **»**

Cameron est un garçon vraiment hors du commun. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivent aux épaules. Ils sont ondulés et un peu fourchus. Étrangement, ça lui va bien. Il est un peu plus grand que moi ce qui me donne malheureusement l'impression d'être un nain et pourtant, il n'a que quelques centimètres de plus que moi. Ses yeux bruns sont plutôt petits. À l'école, il y a beaucoup de gens qui pensent qu'il est toujours sous l'effet de produits illicites tellement ses yeux sont petits. Il porte une camisole noire Extra-Large dans laquelle son grand mais frêle corps parait flotter, son inséparable chemise en jeans délavée et des skinny noirs avec deux gros trous aux genoux.

**« - Haha! Très drôle _dude_,** me répondit Cameron de sa voix profonde et légèrement caverneuse. **»**

Biensur, il n'est pas réellement entré chez moi par infraction. Il a tout simplement la clé de ma maison. Il est mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on a neuf ans. Au départ, on se détestait! On s'est même déjà battu. Puis le jour de notre bataille, lorsque l'on retournait dans nos demeures respectives, nos visages ensanglantés, mon t-shirt déchiré à plusieurs endroits, ses jointures enflées et violacées, nous nous sommes aperçus qu'on vivait à deux coins de rues d'écarts. Lorsque j'allais pour entrer chez moi, il m'interpella simplement pour me dire que je me suis bien battu, avec un sourire immense au visage. Ironique, n'est-ce pas? Mais depuis ce jour, on ne s'est jamais plus séparé!

**« - Ton père a fait quoi cette fois-ci?** demandais-je un peu lassé, mais à la fois inquiet.

**- Oh, pas grand-chose. Encore saoul et coké. Il a simplement dit ne plus vouloir me voir et a faillit tuer le chien du voisin!»**

Son père est un alcoolique-cocaïnomane depuis la mort de sa femme. Elle est morte d'un cancer du poumon lorsque Cameron avait six ans. Dès ce jour, il se fit battre par son paternel. Jusqu'à ses 15 ans, c'était quotidien. Mais lorsqu'il a enfin trouvé le courage de répliquer, son père arrêta, s'étant rendu compte que son fils était devenu bien plus fort que lui! C'est une des raisons pourquoi il a la clé de chez moi.

Deux ans après le début de notre amitié, il est arrivé chez moi dans un état pitoyable! Il avait l'air d'un de ces enfants sous alimenter, sale et effrayés par tout ce qui l'entourait. Ma mère l'a aperçu et est devenue hystérique! Elle voulait avertir la police et la protection de la jeunesse, mais Came ne voulait pas. Pour au moins être rassurée, Sarah lui a donné la clé de la maison en lui affirmant qu'ici, c'est chez lui. En plus, il est la seule personne que Sam approuve. Il dit qu'un gars comme lui ne s'apercevra jamais que je le vois.

**« - Ton géniteur est tout simplement un être abject!**

**- Wow Ben! Tu sors le beau language! mais oui,** dit-il avec un petit regard attristé et nostalgique, **il est vraiment horrible...**

**- En tout cas,** répliquais-je en me dirigeant vers l'armoire noire au fond de ma chambre, **je voulais te faire une surprise, mais tu m'as pris au dépourvu!...**

**- Me faire une surprise à moi alors que c'est TA fête?**

**- Ma soeur m'a offert son cadeau,** commençais-je en retirant mon chandail d'uniforme pour en mettre un du groupe Skid Row puis me retourna de nouveau vers Cameron pour ajouter,** tu vois le groupe sur ce t-shirt?**

**- Ouais?** répondit Came, intrigué.

**- Eh bien on va se saouler en gueulant comme des malades, car ils sont au bar ce soir!** criais-je d'une voix peut-être trop enthousiaste**.»**

Je me mis à rire en voyant la gamme d'émotions et de réactions que vivait mon meilleur ami. Tout d'abord, il me fit de gros yeux avec la bouche grande ouverte en murmurant un " Tu me niaises?!" Suivis d'un cri semblable à celui que pousserait quelqu'un se faisant heurter par un train, des " OH MY GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" ici et là, puis soudainement, il se mit à sauter sur mon lit, face au mur miroitant et cria :

**« - ON VA VOIR SKID ROW MAN! SKID MOTHERFUCKING ROW! »**

Puis il sauta au sol, prit ma guitare à droite de mon lit et improvisa une version heavy metal d'une de nos chansons préférées.

**« - 18 and life you got it, 18 AND LIFE YOU KNOOOOW ~ ! Your crime it's time and it's ...**

**- 18 AND LIFE TO GOOO~!** criais-je au même moment que Cameron. **»**

Sam était là, assis au sol derrière Came. Ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, ses mains jointes comme s'il faisait une prière à un dieu qui n'existe pas. Et le sourire qu'il abordait était menaçant, machiavélique. Sadique. Il marmonna une petite phrase . Je pu lire sur ses lèvres : "You Scared, little Ben? " . Je l'ignora, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi j'aurais peur?...

**Deux heures plus tard..**

Depuis ma tendre enfance, j'ai toujours cru que ce vieil, mais immense immeuble était désaffecté, laissé à l'abandon. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce bâtiment crasseux était un bar! Rien ici ne peut nous indiquer qu'on peut boire ici. Ni panneaux lumineux, ni homme sandwich faisant la promotion. La musique résonne jusqu'à l'extérieur. Je regarde Cameron, nous nous échangeons un sourire, puis carte en main, nous nous approchons du doorman.

Celui-ci, grand et tout en muscles, nous regarde fixement, nous dévisage. D'une voix très "accueillante" il nous demande nos cartes. Dès qu'il voit la mienne, il relève sa tête vers moi, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

**« - Bonne fête à toi, Bruce!** commença-t-il,** va montrer ta carte au barman du premier étage. Tu as tout à volonté!**

**- Le show de Skid Row est bien à 23 h 30? Et c'est à quel étage?** Demanda Came avec un petit air suspicieux.

**- Au quatrième et oui le spectacle commence bien à 23 h 30. Vous avez donc 2 h 30 pour profiter du Dark Moon Light! Gardez vos billets. C'est mon collègue du 4e qui s'en occupera en temps et lieu.**

**- Merci beaucoup !**

**- Fait plaisir. Encore bonne fête Bruce! Bienvenue au Dark Moon L. Et joyeuse halloween! »**

Came' et moi pénétrons à l'intérieur de cet antre sombre et qui, autrefois, me semblait le lieu le plus glauque du monde.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi le doorman nous souhaite une joyeuse halloween. D'accord, en ce moment même, plusieurs jeunes font du porte-à-porte pour recevoir des friandises plus alléchantes les unes que les autres, mais nous, nous ne la fêtons pas et personne n'est costumés. Le bar de quatre étages est rempli de métalleux, d'emo, de punk, des gothiques et des petits " Wanna be Something" . Il y a même des fresh, des "gangsta" et des genre d'hippies des temps modernes. Par contre, personne n'est costumé. De plus, je me fiche pas mal de l'Halloween. Je ne l'est jamais fêté. Le soir du 31, ma mère organisait un gros souper où toute la famille était invitée (Cameron aussi, bien entendu!) et on me donnait des cadeaux ainsi que du chocolat et des bonbons. Pour ne pas que Rebekah et Came' soient tristes de ne pas passer Halloween comme les autres, ils avaient droit à un gros sac en papier bruns remplis de sucreries eux aussi.

La vibration de la musique hardcore me sorti de mes pensées. Je me retourna vers mon meilleur ami, lui fit un clin d'oeil et ouvrit la porte menant au rez-de chaussé, qui se trouve être l'endroit où j'ai le droit de boire à volonté. L'éclairage est sombre, tout le long des murs, il y a des banquettes rouges et noires et face à ceux-ci il y a des tables en en verre et de l'autre côté, un ou deux tabourets. Le bar se trouve en plein milieu de la salle et l'ascenseur lui, est tout au fond. Les enceintes projettent puisement The Immigrant Song, originalement du groupe Led Zepplin, mais repris par Karen O et Trent Reznor de Nine Inch Nails.

Je suis tellement fébrile! Je suis Cameron qui se dirige vers une banquette libre. Je me mets à observer ce lieu tout nouveau pour moi. Les gens sont spéciaux. Comme moi. Des gens qui ont été considérés comme étant des rejets de la société. Je me sens enfin à ma place. En promenant mon regard un peu partout, j'en croisa un autre que j'ai déjà vu quelques heures plus tôt. Il faut que je trouve une raison d'aller le rejoindre...

**« - Euh... Came' tu veux quelque chose à boire?** Demandais-je en ne quittant jamais le regard gris-bleu.

**- Whisky comme d'habitude!**

**- Je reviens..»**

Je me précipita vers le bar, montra ma carte en demandant deux pichets de Jack Daniels avec deux verres puis fixa le garçon à mes côtés.

**« - Tien!** commença-t-il, **bonsoir Benjamin.**

**- Salut Owen. Je... Que fais-tu ici?**

**- Profiter du spectacle à venir. Tout comme toi je crois,** ajouta t-il en pointant mon t-shirt. **»**

Je me mis à rire au même moment où le barman me donna ma commande. Je me retourna vers Owen et lui demanda s'il voulait se joindre à Cameron et moi. La seule chose qu'il trouva à me répondre, était qu'il n'avait pas le temps et qu'il espérait qu'on allait se revoir au spectacle, puis il parti avant même que je puisse répondre. Je retourna en direction des banquettes, pichets et verres en main, un peu perdu.

**Deux heures et demi plus tard...**

Je suis saoul. Tout est flou autour de moi, mais je suis bien. Tellement bien... Déjà 45 minutes que je cris avec mon ami, qu'on chante, saute, boit. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que Sebastian Bach est là, devant moi. Si je m'étire assez le bras, je pourrais effleurer sa main! J'entendis le guitariste rythmique Snake Sabo commencer à jouer ces accords que je connais que trop bien. Une douce petite mélodie suivie du drum, d'un petit soupir du chanteur et un léger solo.

Avant même que Bach ne commence à chanter, il se mit à crier "Stop!" à plusieurs reprises. Tout le monde se demande ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi couper cette si belle chanson?!

**« - It's sounds like fucking shit guys! cria le chanteur blond. I want to know... Who can play guitar? »**_ (Ça sonne comme de la putain de merde! Je veux savoir... qui peut jouer de la guitare?)_

Plusieurs personnes, dont mon meilleur ami et moi-même, se mirent à crier.

**« - Who know how to play this damn song? »**_ (Qui sait comment jouer cette maudite chanson?)_

Le trois quarts des guitaristes avaient arrêté de crier. Le reste criait comme des malades. Je suis de plus en plus stressé. Je veux monter sur scène! Soudain, Sebastian pointa Cameron. Il allait jouer sur le stage! Pour de vrai! Alors qu'il montait, je le vois parler au chanteur qui fini par annoncer :

**« - Who's fucking Ben Bruce? Get on the stage dude! »** (_Qui est l'putain de Ben Bruce? Viens sur scène mec!)_

Je m'avance lentement, ne sachant pas si je devais avoir peur ou être enthousiaste. Cameron a demandé de me faire monter! Une fois sur scène, Scott Hill, le guitariste soliste, me passe sa guitare, en me précisent les tablatures. Ce qui est totalement inutile car je connais cette chanson par coeur depuis que j'ai 12 ans! Je regarde Came' qui est de l'autre côté de la scène et je peux lire sur ses lèvres : " Bonne fête Benny" .

Sebastian continue à demander au publique qui savait jouer du drum et de la bass. À la batterie, c'était un gars aussi tatoué que moi, aux cheveux bruns et plutôt courts, qui se présenta au nom de James. À la bass, je reconnais Ira Vampira. C'était ironique comme situation. Elle porte une longue camisole blanche et noir, écrit " I prefer Drummer" . Pourtant, elle est bassiste! James toutefois, a très bien vu son chandail et semble beaucoup apprécier, si je me fie au clin d'oeil et au sourire vicieux qu'il lui lance.

Puis, Sebastian demanda qui sait chanter. Plusieurs personnes sautaient les mains en l'air. Il choisit finalement quelqu'un. Un gars aux yeux bleu-gris et aux longs cheveux noirs. Les traits de son visage me sont familier et pourtant, je ne l'est jamais vu! Il prit le micro que lui tendait le chanteur puis, tout en me regardant, il dit d'une voix douce :

**« - Moi c'est Danny Worsnop, and I'm ready to rock this place! »**_ (et je suis pret à rocker cet endroit!)_

Le regard qu'il me lança me fit frissonner et pourtant, dès qu'il est arrivé, le stress et la pression retomba. Toute la salle se mit à crier, voulant entendre la chanson. James frappa quatre fois ses baguettes ensemble lentement puis Cameron débuta la rythmique suivie d'Ira à la bass. Danny poussa un soupir... qui me fit presque perdre la tête! Puis c'était enfin à moi de me joindre au groupe avec le drummer.

**« Ricky was a young boy, he had a heart of stone. Lived 9 to 5 and worked his fingers to the bone! »**

_Ricky était un jeune garçon au coeur de pierre qui vivait d et a travaillé ses doigts à l'os . _

Sa voix est tout simplement indescritible. Douce et à la fois rauque et puissante. Jeune et mature. Il semble si jeune... 16? 17 ans ? Comment a-t-il pu faire pour entrer? Cameron s'approche de moi tout en jouant. Il veut vraiment faire le show! Je m'avance donc vers lui et on se mit dos à dos en continuant de jouer comme des débiles. Nous étions, le temps d'une chanson, des rockstars!

**« - He had no money, oh! No good at home. He walked the streets as a soldier and he fought the world alone and now it's..»**

_ Il n'avait pas d'argent, oh! Mauvais à la maison. Il marchait dans les rues comme un soldat et il combat le monde seul et maintenant c'est..._

**«- 18 and life you got it, 18 and life you know! Your crime it's time and it's 18 and life to go! Chantais-je au même moment que le jeune chanteur. »**

_18 ans et la vie tu l'as , 18 ans et la vie tu la connaît! Ton crime est le temps et c'est 18 ans et la vie pour partir!_

Je m'éloigne de Came' qui lui, monta sur un des gros amplificateurs. Danny s'approche, se colle contre moi pour que l'on puisse continuer de chanter le refrain, dans le micro, en coeur. Puis, tout en faisant glisser sa main sur mon bras, il s'éloigna pour aller voir Ira et continuer son numéro. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de lui. Il savait comment être le centre d'attention! La foule semblaient apprécier. C'était tout simplement merveilleux!

**« - They say he loved adventure, Ricky's the wild one! He maried trouble, had courtship with a gun. Bang, bang! Shoot 'em up, the party never ends! You can't think of dying when your bottle's your best friend. »**

_ Ils disent qu'il aimait l'aventure. Ricky le sauvage! Il a marier les problèmes à un mariage avec un flingue. Bang, Bang! Tuez les tous. La fête ne fini jamais. Tu ne peux pas penser à mourir quand la bouteille est ta meilleure amie._

Mon solo arrive à grand pas. Je stresse ! Surtout que tout le monde me regarde... Cameron me lanca un regard et me fit un discret hochement de tête en signe d'encouragement.

**« - "Accidents will happen", they all heard Ricky say, he fired his six-shot to the wind, That child blew a child away! »**

_ " Des accidents vont survenir" , Ils ont tous entendu Ricky dire, il a tiré avec son six coups en l'air, ce gosse a foutu un gosse en l'air._

Je me lance et me laisse glisser sur mes genoux en débutant mon solo. Les gens sifflaient et criaient. Mes yeux était clos pour ne pas voir les gens qui me regardent et aussi pour ne pas voir le jeune chanteur.

**« - And it's 18 and life to go! »**

Puis la chanson se termina sous une tonne d'applaudissement. Sebastian revint sur scène avec les autres membres et il dit d'une voix surprise :

**« - Guys! You should be in a band! You were amazing. Not true?! Demanda-t-il au publique qui eux, semblaient déchainés »** _( Les mecs! Vous devriez être dans un groupe. Vous êtes géniaux. Pas vrai?!)_

L'un après l'autre, Sebastian nous prit dans ses bras puis on se dirigea tous vers les coulisses pour retourner à la salle et continuer à profiter du spectacle. Au loin, je remarque Sam. Ses yeux sont noirs, il a un air sombre et menaçant. Il me terrifie. Qu'ai-je fais?...


End file.
